Reap What You Sow
by Mini-Moffie13
Summary: The golden rule of being a Grim Reaper is never to interfere with Angels or Demons, and yet Sebastian's name turns up in the ledgers of the Grim Reapers; Grell is among a contingency sent to extract death upon the Demon, but at what cost? Slowmance between Sebastian and Grell with a healthy dose of mystery and sin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: My Butler, Reaped**

This was something I had never wanted to be involved in, it seemed dastardly and unnecessary. Yet the higher ups had ordered it, and it was my solemn duty to obey, even if the order did tug at my moral strings.

It is the duty and purpose of a Grim Reaper to judge and guide the dearly departed, the names and dates of death appear in our ledgers along with the details of their passing – be it murder, suicide, accidental, execution, old age – a Reaper must not interfere with the natural course of human life, nor are they permitted to take the lives of mortals whose names are not scripted in our ledgers. We must be neutral, impartial to the grievances and sins of the dying, exacting the will of God unto his creations.

The rules of being a Grim Reaper seem pointless to me, which is one of the many reasons that I don't tend to adhere to them often, but even I know that one of the most crucially important rules is _**never**_, under pain of death, interfere with Angels or with Demons. While we may despise both as a corruption of nature and treat them with equal disdain, a mere Grim Reaper has no right or authority to in anyway intrude upon their influence on the human world.

Angels and Demons are allowed, by the higher ups, to commit whatever foul audacity they desire as long as they do not impinge upon our domain; they are God's children, whether they be righteous or fallen, the Angels of Light and Dark are not to be dealt with by us.

And that is why I feel such confusion and scorn as a result of my orders. That is one of the two reasons I do not want to be here, doing this. For once I want to follow the rules, for once I want to be sat behind my desk filling in paperwork and for once I want to be forced to endure dearest William and his verbal abuse of me.

Because the moment Sebastian Michaelis's name appeared in the ledger of every Reaper with enough experience to handle such a quest, I knew something was seriously wrong. Even more so when the cause of death was listed quite simply as: Unexplained. No death was unexplained in _**our**_ line of work. We are the cause of death!

The reason for the higher ups decided to risk provoking the ire of the Demonic World is beyond me entirely... Why they would order us to break the most sacred and golden rule of all? Not a clue. But the most puzzling thing in my opinion was that they had placed the order in _**everyone's**_ ledger... It was like they were putting the order out to tender, like an assassination contract! Whoever kills the terribly sexy demon gets a prize! I find such actions sickening.

Regardless of my personal feelings towards the entire scenario I still found myself in a contingency of six Reapers, along with dearest William and sweet Ronald. You might question our logic, six Reapers for one demon? If you need to ask that question then you know nothing of Sebastian Michaelis, or his brat master Phantomhive. I may not be the strongest of my kind, but the fact that Sebastian was able to hold me off in battle is still a terrifying ideal. He is powerful, terrifyingly so! Ah such men give me the chills! My goodness, yes. The six of us _**might**_ stand a chance against him, if not... Well we will soon become pretty red smears on the floor under his well slicked shoes.

Touching down at the same time, and sparing a glance at William I once again convey my dislike for being here, for doing this... But it goes ignored by him. Damn these sexy stoic men! Apparently, according to the higher ups, I am for once worth while having around, as my... Association with the demon meant that I knew intricate details about his fighting style and his habits. I don't normally like to remind people of my failures but the last time I tried fighting Sebastian I ended up in the Reaper hospital recovering for six weeks with a concussion. I don't really remember much about it!

In that scenario this was also something of a last chance for me to prove that I am not as worthless as everyone believes me to be, especially dearest William. He told me as such, _'This is your chance to make the Reapers proud, Sutcliff, do not let me down.'_ Of course it was the "don't let _**me**_ down" which told me that this was my final chance to make an impression that was better in his eyes.

A final sigh escaped from between my lips before steeling myself for the task at hand as we flitted casually towards the mansion, the Phantomhive Mansion. Sebastian probably already knew that we were there, he probably already knew that we had a purpose, he was probably prepared to squash us like bugs...

I shook my head to clear it, I needed to stop thinking so much, it would distract me from our goal and that would lead to failure and death, painful death be it by Sebastian's hand or dear William's. The two of them are scarily alike, not that they would admit it, they are both too proud. Still, my seeing the connection remains.

We reached the water fountain, and that was when I saw him: Sebastian was stood quite calmly atop the fountain, standing on the head of the feature with a feline litheness that made me quiver from head to toe.

"My goodness, what a sight," the demon half purred, the noise making it feel like he was speaking only to me, making the other Reaper's melt away, "So many Reapers for just one man... I am honoured. But pray tell me, gentlemen, what has brought you to this mansion of ours on such a fine and auspicious day as this?"

"Hold your tongue vermin!" I hear William bark, nudging his oblong spectacles up his nose, "Your magic will not work on us."

Magic? What magic? Oh... Demons could enthral people with only the sound of their voices... Damn, so that was what I had been feeling. I need to keep on my toes!

"A pity, were it to work we might all resolve this without needless cloth-hacking becoming involved. I am slowly running out of spare uniforms you know?" Sebastian sighed and brushed his gloves hands down his chest, smoothing the miniature crinkles from his tail coat.

"To be so concerned with one's clothing when one's life is in danger is a foolhardy and pointless exercise." William answered simply, unmoved by the display of bravado.

The butler smirked slightly, "Tell me that again when it is your own uniform going through the mill."

It never escaped my notice to see how much Sebastian enjoys winding dearest William up, when he talks to me he is stoic and unmoved but when he consults Will... He smirks and plays on words, its like he knows what buttons to press to get a reaction, in fact he probably does know!

"So, allow me to consider the purpose of your visit..." Sebastian murmured as he leapt down from the fountain and touched down lightly on the cobbled ground just ahead from our position, "Your masters have decided that having a demon in the city is too much trouble and they have piously decided to eradicate their rat infestation."

"If that rat might be referred to as yourself then yes," Will sneered, his distaste obvious, "Yes it is well overdue that these streets be combed free of such _**dirt**_."

"Hmm, there is a small problem with that however, as I am sure you are aware, you are not supposed to be allowed to attack me like so... Sure _**you**_ of all people know the rules of your kind?"

"We have been given authorisation. That is the only knowledge I need."

"So you opt for naivety? Tut-tut." Sebastian wagged his index finger at us and I saw his eyes settle on me for just a moment before he scanned the gathering of six Reapers, most likely gauging his chances of success.

Those chances must have been pretty high because he smiled afterwards and reached into his jacket, drawing out two handfuls of silverware, the battle was about to begin.

I had known that we were in for a world of pain, but even then I had no idea just how much. Two of our Reapers were already immobile and it had only been a matter of fifteen minutes at the top. William and Ronald were doing better than the rest of us by any standard, they were both light on their feet and just as flexible to outmanoeuvre the majority of Sebastian's attacks. But by the same token so was Sebastian, he hadn't been touched since the start yet he had successfully overwhelmed two of us already.

Revving the engine of my trusty and beautiful machine of death I ran back into the fray, ducking under Ronald's lawnmower and slashing outwards, my eyes widened as the tip of the revolving blade snagged Sebastian's abdomen and splashed my face with his warm blood; he looked just as surprised, apparently having not expected me to be so stealthy.

I could hear William urging me on and I brought the chainsaw up again, catching him straight across the chest and sending Sebastian stumbling back as blood spilled from the searing wound. I straightened slowly and swallowed, lifting my arm and wiping the blood spatter from my face, for once not enjoying the scarlet perfection at all.

The look of shock mingled with pain which was now crossing Sebastian's face tugged at my heartstrings and I allowed the engine of my Death Scythe to die out, lowering the tool slowly and faltering as I heard William shouting at me to finish the job. It was only when the man grabbed me by the shoulders that I really heard him however.

"_**Sutcliff**_ what are you playing at?! He is right there!" the suited Reaper exclaimed, his anger and disliking for me trickling into his tone and stinging my feelings with a familiar pain, "For goodness sake..."

I felt numb but the surprise of having my Death Scythe snatched from my hands sent shock waves through me as I heard the engine revving up before William, dearest William, shot towards Sebastian who was still clutching at the deep lacerations in his chest and abdomen and wasn't anticipating an attack of any kind and...

By the Gods my body was moving by its own accord. I had always been faster than William, merely weaker and not as prone to showing off, I easily over took him amidst his run and before I, Sebastian, William or Ronald knew what was happening I found myself stood in front of the demon, protecting him just in time to receive my own Death Scythe in my gut, penetrating straight through to the other side of my body and causing a world of pain and damage to my form; as a spattering of blood left my mouth I doubled over and watched as my chainsaw was yanked a little unceremoniously from my limp figure.

The world was spinning around me as I crumpled, expecting to hit the ground but instead feeling a pair of strong arms around me, pulling me into the owner's body; my head lolled back and it might have been because I was about to die but I could have sworn that I was in the arms of my darling Sebastian. What a nice sight to die to.

-/-/-

Well had been blissfully unexpected, seeing a flash of red hair before Grell literally threw himself in the path of the impeding chainsaw that had been heading for me, shock was almost too tame a word to describe the bombardment of feelings I felt in response to the _**annoying**_ Reaper's selfless actions. They were almost noble enough for me to regret considering him to be annoying at all. Never before had someone done something like this for me. It was most... Sobering.

Anger pulsed through my veins as William apparently ignored the striking down of his comrade and made a second attempt upon my life. Dodging would be impossible while weighed down by the surprisingly heavy (not that I would ever insult him by telling him as such) body of Grell Sutcliff was in my arms. Yet me... Honour prevented me from abandoning him; thus I stayed put, risking life and limb for principle alone.

The chainsaw came towards me, coming within inches of my throat and tousling my hair with the motorised mechanism; I refused to close my eyes, determined as I was to see my death through till the end, I bored into William's cold green eyes willing him to chicken out. But he didn't.

In fact it was the most happen stance occurrence that led to my life being spared, there was a billowing black robe, followed by a sweep of white-silver hair and the clash of metal on metal as the most unexpected person appeared.

"Undertaker?" I breathe, undoubtedly the Reapers know him by a different name and certainly in my world we have a name for him also but I shall not utter it without permission, for I hold great respect for this man, even more so after he appeared and saved my neck from the chainsaw.

"Heh, heh, heh, what have we here? Such a mess! Such macabre! Such melancholy! Why not spice things up a little I asked myself and pleased am I to have done so!" the crazed ex-Reaper giggled madly.

Undertaker twisted on the spot, ducking under the arm of the younger one and booting him hard in the stomach, kicking him aside with an ease that only I would have achieved. Such strength I saw in his nimble yet wizened form that it made me abashed to still be so young, damnations this is why I so loath being around other 'non-mortals' so to speak, at least among humans you can feel completely superior. Tch.

It did not take long for the clearly senior Reaper to overpower the ones still brave enough to try and fulfil their goal, and very soon Undertaker had them backing down the drive, with a crazed grin on his face and his Death Scythe in his hand. He was truly a sight to behold. But my own gaze was now focused on the scarlet rose in my arms, trying to stem the blood loss from the gaping wound in his gut was no easy feat – even for such a butler as myself – and I could sense by the scent of death in the air that I was, for once, failing at my given task. Grell was dying.

Another pair of hands appeared over my gloved ones and I glanced up to see the ex-Reaper knelt opposite me, his hair still falling in his face and making it impossible for me to see his expression. However his swift hand work left just a tinge of panic palpably in my mouth, I followed his instructions to the letter, working to save the redheaded Reaper before us. It appeared that if Grell lived I would owe him my life. Such an odd occurrence.

"How did you get here, Undertaker?" I asked, making small talk for the sake of disguising my concern and my confusion.

"Heh, your name was scripted into every Grim Reaper's ledger who is of a strength to be able to accomplish such a task... Heh, heh, heh, to put it simply I _**forgot**_ to hand my own ledger in when I _**retired**_ so I still have it." he answered, his voice still light and free despite his concentration.

"So you also got the message saying that I was... Easy meat?" I frowned.

He paused for only a moment before continuing to work, "Indeed, however, Mister Butler, I have no intention of claiming the bounty."

"I am glad to hear it. In my current condition I would likely lose a battle with you."

"Modest as ever." he breathed, "That's what I like about you."

I raised an eyebrow, "You _**like**_ me? Do all Reapers not consider demons to be vermin?"

"Indeed they do. However, I am no longer a Reaper, am I? I am allowed my own opinions." he smirked slightly, "But those I shall keep to my own counsel."

"Of course." I looked back down at Grell, my lips tightening into a hard line as I saw how pale he had become, "Will he live?"

"Yes... But he will be scarred."

Sighing heavily I look away, "Well at least it wasn't his face."

"Heh, heh, heh! Indeed, undoubtedly that would be so very offensive to him!" the other laughed with a tinge of insanity creating an uneasy tang in response, "Although one's appearance is not everything... It is a pity more people so not realise that."

I remained silent, I didn't want to mention that I heard a tone of ancient sadness in his voice, instead I watched him work, continuing to follow his orders before finally we were able to move Grell. And between us, demon and Reaper working together, we moved Grell into the Mansion behind us. And I found myself hoping that Grell would live. It... Would not be the same without his quirky annoying habits floating around.

I smiled slightly in spite of myself and chuckled, shaking my head and ignoring the look Undertaker flashed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: My Butler, Courteous**

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a state of complete undress; I could feel the entire length of my naked body stretched out under the soft silken sheets of the bed in which I was sprawled. Ah, the second thing I realised was that I was not at home, I was not in the Reaper's Realm... The smell was quite obviously stagnant humanity.

Memories of the battle with darling Sebastian returned to me in a flash and shock splayed over my face as I sat bolt upright in bed, only to let out a disengaged wail of pain, my hands clasping over my abdomen as my toes curled and my eyes welled up.

A single hand appeared and I felt the pressure of it on my shoulder, slowly pushing me back down into a horizontal position; I suddenly realised that my glasses were not on my person and my vision was extremely blurred. But I could faintly sense the presence of the demon I longed for, as well as the fuzzy sight of black hair and piercing red eyes.

"S-Sebastian?" I rasped out, hardly recognising my own voice as I watched him come to sit on the edge of the bed. He must have had my glasses because a moment later the red framed lenses slipped into place and my vision cleared; revealing the most beautiful of expressions on the demon's face. Concern.

"Lay still, Grell," Sebastian said, his voice was firm but touching, "Moving around like that will open your wound back up... And I don't want to have to scrub the floors again quite so soon."

I spluttered for an answer for a moment, my mind still fogged from unconsciousness, "What wound?" I settled finally.

I saw a flicker of something in the gorgeous man's face before he hid it expertly, "You... Were impaled by your own Death Scythe. By William. Do you recall?"

"I remember the fight, he was going to kill you. I... My body just reacted." I mumbled, lifting my hand shakily and running my fingers through my hair, I noticed that my gloves were missing as well as the rest of my clothing and I sighed, "Were you badly hurt?" I asked.

A flash of surprised passed Sebastian's face and he opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by another's voice, "Heh, heh, heh it was nothing I could not handle. You, on the other hand, were almost beyond my skill to heal. You are very lucky to still be alive."

I gulped at the news and peered around Sebastian for the source of that familiar voice, my gaze settling on the shadows in the corner of the room as that legendary Reaper emerged from within them. Undertaker smiled at me, his mouth curving into that ever crazed grin, his face all but obscured by his wild fringe yet his hat was nowhere to be seen. I had never seen him without it on before, to be perfectly honest.

Not realising what I was being told to begin with, I was more interested that he had healed Sebastian. Didn't all Reapers thing of demons to be vile, noxious beasts, except for myself of course? Hmm...

"I-I... Thank you for healing me!" I exclaimed suddenly as I finally recalled what he had said.

"It was nothing," he waved a long fingered hand as he moved ever closer and began to check my vitals, "As for your other question: I do consider demons to be noxious _animals_ at best, however, there is an exception to every rule and Mister Butler here is one such exception in my mind. He does not greedily gobble every soul in sight, and despite his tendency to appear only to those who would be willing to do anything to escape their personal hell, he gives them a choice. Even if that choice is tainted by desperation they still willing make the deal. It is a fair deal in which case, and that in itself makes him different to most of his kin."

"You... Healed him because he has table manners?" I asked dumbly, "Wait! How did you know what I was thinking?! Are you some crazy, creepy mind reader?!"

Undertaker merely laughed, throwing back his head and cackling loudly, "My, my, what an amusing Reaper you are..." he said as he finally calmed slightly, looking at me from behind those mysterious bangs, "In a manner of speaking, yes that is why I healed him. And quite simply, your question was written all over your face."

I flush, looking away in embarrassment before finding my eyes lingering on the demon himself, "Are... You sure you are alright? I never expected to be able to hit you... I didn't want to..." I said uncertainly, feeling shame taint my expression.

Sebastian merely smiled, very faintly but it was definitely a smile, "Do not concern yourself with my health, you should keep your attention on your own for the time being. And don't worry so much, I could tell that your swings were half-hearted. William's on the other hand... Were not."

"Well he hates you anyway so he wouldn't have any trouble in trying to kill you..." I blurted out, "Sorry that was rude..."

"Not a problem, I have heard much worse. Believe me." he snorted.

A giggle escaped from between my lips before I whimpered and held my abdomen again, "When did you get here, Undertaker?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the pain.

The other Reaper paused and chuckled, "I still have my ledger, I saw Mister Butler's name come up and knew that a contingency of Reapers would be sent out to hunt him, so I thought it a good idea if I turned up to... Interfere."

"You were going to stop us from killing him?"

"Yes... You see I've been thinking long and hard about why a contract would be taken out against Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of Earl Phantomhive... And I simply cannot fathom it. No one should be brave enough, or have enough power, to make such a contract against a demon. You know the rules as much as I do, it is not allowed." he answered, scratching his long nails down his chin slowly.

"I don't know much," I began, "Only that the order came from the higher ups, whether it originated with them or came from someone else I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise. You might not be able to find out, but I can. I have a management status after all." The white haired ex-Reaper smirked a little smugly before he cleared his throat, "I will remain here a little longer to tend to you both, but when I return to my shop I will look into this matter further."

A little while later, Undertaker left the room, having decided that I was stable enough for him to take a much needed break and nap; I felt guilty for having imposed so thoroughly on his time, my life span must have seemed like that of an ant compared to his own, and yet he still fought so hard to save little old me... If I wasn't so hooked on darling Sebastian I might have been quite taken with him for that reason...

My cheeks were dusted with a light blush from such thoughts, and my eyes wandered slowly to the demon who was still seated on the bed beside me; I licked my lips slowly and started curling my hair around my fingers, an appalling habit which shows my nervousness. When Sebastian's eyes suddenly flicked to mine I almost melted right there and then but forced myself to remain at least a little bit calm.

"D-Does your Master not mind my presence here?" I inquired, trying to make small talk so I could hear more of his deliciously deep voice.

"He was reluctant at first, but when he saw for himself the state of you; combined with my testimony that you had indeed saved my life, he changed his mind and said that you could remain for as long as you needed to. And he wished you to get better soon." the butler answered flawlessly.

I was taken aback by the brat's... Ha, I mean the child's kindness, "I hope I shall get better soon as well. I... Need to find out what is to become of me as far as Reaping is concerned." I faltered at that and looked down, my fingers falling from my hair with a plop as my face fell, "My Death Scythe..."

Sebastian stood suddenly, walking away from the bed and into the en-suit bathroom; I followed him with my eyes before they widened as he returned with my beloved chainsaw; my face broke into a wide and adoring smile as I lifted my arms eagerly to embrace the trusty tool which had very nearly cut through me. Well... It wasn't its fault was it? William had been in the driving seat.

The demon chuckled under his breath at my complete change of demeanour and rested one knee on the bed, leaning forward and helping me accept the Scythe in my waiting hands, "William must have dumped it while fleeing, I found it near the ponds."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed excitedly, hugging the large vibrating gardening tool to my chest before checking her over for any scratches of scrapes.

"It's... Fine." he said, sitting back as he watched him with those same cautious eyes. Did he think I was going to break?

Finally calming down from my euphoric high or reconciliation with my beloved Scythe, Sebastian set it to the side, leaning it against the wall before he looked at me, pulling one of his gloves off with his teeth and resting his palm on my forehead; checking my temperature apparently. His hand felt very cold, I don't think he had ever laid a bare hand on me before actually... He had hit me before hand, during our scraps, but never like this. I almost melted. Again.

"You have a very slight fever... Would you object if I were to examine your wound?" he asked suddenly, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh... No, go ahead." I mumbled, laying back down properly against the soft feather pillows. I could have fallen asleep with the warmth and the comfort.

Until Sebastian pulled the bed covers down so that they were **only just covering my manhood**! I nearly squealed at the sudden exposure as he came face to face with my body, unclothed, blotched with bruises and bound with bandages. Oh for the love of all things, why would I have to be in such a terrible state the first time he sees me naked?!

Watching with slightly dilated pupils, my gaze lingered on the demons' hands as they caressed my skin between unravelling the bandages around my waist; I swallowed thickly as a touch of heightened desire tickled at my senses and I shuffled in slightly discomfort as he finally pried aside the gauze covering the... The... Oh my goodness, the awfully hideous wound stretching across my abdomen like a... A... Oh my words cannot describe how utterly horrible it was!

"Stop!" I cried abruptly as the demon went to lean closer to inspect the wound, "Please... Just cover it back up... I don't want you to see how horrible it is!"

Scarlet eyes met mine and he blinked, staring for several long moments before he came to register what the problem was, "I saw the wound while it was gaping open, Grell, I assure you this is quite attractive compared to that sight." he tried to sound soothing but it seemed cold to me and I flinched at his touch.

"No! Please just... Just cover it back up!" I wriggled and squirmed as I tried to cover it somehow, anyhow!

I froze in my tracks when my cheek was cupped by his hand, both of which were now ungloved; he came and leaned over me, looking me right in the eye, "Grell, would it help if I told you that I had seen far worse in my long years than this small injury? And that regardless of it you are still highly attractive and no less... Womanly."

"W-What?" I answered illegibly, "You don't think that way about me."

He remained silent for a long moment before a small smile tugged at his lips, "Are you some crazy, creepy mind reader now?" he teased, using my own words against me.

"Yes." I pouted but sighed and relaxed slowly, gesturing for him to continue his examination.

"Oh? Then what am I thinking about at this moment?" he played along as he leaned down towards the wound, checking it over and carefully touching around the area.

I considered it for a moment before I smiled slightly, "Oh I'm just too damn sexy for my own good, woman's ovaries will explode just by me walking past them, and they will fall at my feet pregnant as soon as I so much as look at them, because I am just too damn sexy for my own good, and I know it." I grin slowly.

"Hmm, I suppose you are a mind reader then." he joked with a coy smile flashed in my direction.

"Heh-hehehe," I start giggling slightly, "I can't imagine women falling at your feet pregnant, unfortunately I don't think even _**you**_ are that amazing."

"I'm wounded Grell... So very hurt!" he rested his hand over his heart.

He pulled back and dressed my wound in fresh bandages, "You have a very small infection, I'll talk to Undertaker when he comes back from his rest."

I stare for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

"Is everything alright?" the demon asked, "You look confused."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked curiously, tipping my head to the side slightly.

"Hm, I didn't expect you to ask that." he murmured and considered his answer, "In truth I have no problem with you Grell, yes you can be tenacious and annoying but you are... Amusing, and you saved my life, I owe you. I can at the very least be civil to you after that."

"Oh, okay."

"Not the answer you wanted?"

I snorted, "What did you expect me to think it was because you had suddenly fallen madly in love with me? I'm not so naïve... Even if I act it sometimes." I shrugged, "I am pleased you do not hate me."

The demon sat and stared at me for several moments, his expression unreadable before he looked around as the bell near the door tinkled softly and alerted him to the necessity of returning to his Master's side. He stood up and pulled his gloves back on, "I won't be long, try to get some more sleep Grell. You'll need all the rest you can get." he offered me a smile before he disappeared from the room, leaving me to my contemplation.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later when I finally found my strength, I was able to sit up properly in the bed and accept food, for which I was certainly grateful for; even more so considering that it was Sebastian's cooking. It was simply superb, and the thought that he had made it for me especially sent shivers through my body, making me want to do my classical hip wiggle, but I resisted for the sake of not opening my wound back up.

My wound... Ugh, and what an ugly one it would be. It would leave me with a dreadful scar and I would be forever marked. No man wanted a scarred lover, well... No man wanted me anyway so I'm not sure why I was so bothered. A sinking depression washed over me as I sank back into the pillows, my eyes stinging with unshed tears as I then considered the prospect of never being able to return home to the Reaper World, never seeing my few friends again, or being able to wield my scythe in the name of death! Certainly I broke the rules, I was rebellious and troublesome but that was my home... It was the only place I had ever belonged even slightly... And the idea of never being able to return was as painful and traumatic as the injury I had sustained.

Undertaker and Sebastian had both been... Wonderful to me though. Never before had I been so utterly doted upon, they both took care of me, taking it in turns to sit with me in the evenings in case I developed a complication while I slept. The small infection which had been forming had cleared up thanks to Undertaker's incredibly abilities with healing. I would never have imagined that a Reaper, or indeed a mortician would be able to deal so aptly with the living, rather than with the dead.

And Sebastian... Oh my... He was so tender with me, so kind and warm. He would sit with me between his duties, reading to me or talking with me, and then he left to attend to his duties, leaving with promises of a hot meal and further conversation when he returned. I felt... Special. Although that was quite foolish, Sebastian, Bassy... He didn't see me like that. It was obvious from the way he had acted with me in the past, he found me to be an annoying nuisance who got in the way of fulfilling his duties. But... The fight night I had woken, he had seemed somewhat confused by my thoughts that he hated me, going so far as to openly question whether or not I was a mind reader? What was that about anyway? Was that his way of saying _"well you aren't that bad"_ or was I merely reading too much into it, as always?

My train of thought was interrupted by the sudden requirement of going to the bathroom and I grumbled, reaching over to call for Sebastian or for the ex-Reaper himself; but my fingers stopped just short as I wondered if I could do it myself, I _wanted_ to do it myself, I wanted to be independent, I didn't want to be annoying or needy.

So, I slowly shuffled to the edge of the bed, so far so good. I managed to push the covers back and carefully, _oh so carefully_ sat up on the edge, I was breathing a little heavily from the exertion, but I was certain that it would pass before long, so I pushed myself a little further, getting to my feet and shivering as I felt the cold floor beneath my bear toes. Taking tottering steps forward, I staggered in the direction of the en-suit bathroom, I made it! I was overwhelmed by satisfaction that I was on the mend, relieving myself as I had required before returning to the bedroom and aiming to get back in bed.

It is a short coming of mine to be overconfident in my abilities, or should I say I rarely think that something will go wrong? I grew tired as I crossed the bedroom, my legs wobbling from lack of use before the room began to spin and my body went cold, I dropped like a lead weight, crying out as I hit the floor, an agonising ripple of pain shooting through my abdomen and through to my back. Oh Grell, you're such a silly girl.

Perhaps is was paranoia which drove me to visit the redhead's side so many times a day, having seen him so close to death and realising that the world would have been a much less interesting place without that vibrant splash of colour obscuring my vision had changed something inside of me, something which both confused and excited me.

Demons live such long and arduous lives, I sometimes think that we only make these contracts in order to entertain ourselves, we do not require souls to live but they are the only food which lessens the intolerable hunger we feel. But it is not a necessity, unless you have some kind of issue with being compeltely and utterly insane with hunger.

Even were that the case, my years in the service of the Young Master have been... Well they have passed the time but I would not say that I was enthralled by the life I have. I certainly enjoy my duties as a butler, as mediocre as they are - they provide something of a focus to me, giving me something to focus on and something to do with the time I have lingering around in this mortal world.

However, returning to my original point, something about considering a world without that annoyingly tenacious and dramatic red Reaper changed something within my very being, and it was something which I did not fully understand, and having something that I could not understand was the source of my excitement. For demons know many things, we have infinite libraries of information in the plains of Hell, we are among the most knowledgable creatures in all four worlds*, so when we discover something new; something fresh and something we have not previously exprienced before... It causes an absolute thrill!

As such, I was just returning to my room, for it was indeed my own bedchambers I had left Grell to rest in over the period of his recuperation, after another long strenuous day of work - having to clean up after the other three servants as well as keep on top of the Young Master's needs and orders along side my timely visits to check on Grell... For once perhaps I might indulge in a few hours sleep, I felt as though I had perhaps earned it.

With a long breath, I pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside, my gaze instantly drawn to the empty bed, and then to the pile of red near the bathrom door; my eyes widened momentarily before he hastened forwards and crouched down, tucking my arms beneatht the crumpled Reaper I lifted him, glad that he was indeed of a slight build and therefore not heavy. Not that I would have struggled if he was heavy, but it just made things easier this way.

I carried Grell back to the bed and laid him back on the pillows, making a quick check of his wound and gratefully discovering that he had not pulled the stitches open again by moving around; a sigh escaped my pursed lips as I observed the unconscious male, closing my eyes momentaarily as I considered my options, deciding that he undoubtedly needed further rest I merely tucked him back in and went about my business, treating myself to a soak in the tin bathtub to wash away the daily grime tainting my skin.

Roused by the sound of a gentle moan from the other room, I ended my bath prematurely, wrapping a towel around my waist before I hastened back into the bedroom where I found Grell to be sitting up in bed, holding his abdomen with a bleary yet faintly agonised look on his face.

"Grell?" I questioned gently, making the redhead jolt in surprise, his olive green eyes meeting mine before his whole face went the same colour as his hair as those same eyes then roamed and raked over my semi-naked form. I was not embarrassed or abashed by my state of undress, it was, after all, not my true skin. Not my true body. It was merely like another suit.

"S-Sebastian, darling!" he squeaked, dragging his eyes up to my face with some effort it appeared, "When did you get here... I... I don't remember getting back in bed..." he trailed off in confusion.

I walked forwards and sat on the bottom of the bed, patting my hair dry with the spare towel I had, "You were collapsed on the floor, what did you get out of bed for?" I asked in response.

"Mm... Bathroom." he muttered, "I think I went dizzy, fell over and passed out... I... Am sorry to be such a problem."

"You are _not_ a problem, Grell. I merely want you to get well again as soon as possible so that you might be a little happier again. I can see how unhappy it makes you to be trapped in bed." When had I realised that?

His cheeks flushed anew and he smiled slightly, "You are as observant as ever, Bassy, I am not one for simply sitting around doing nothing, I prefer to be in the action so to speak."

"No wonder you are so hyperactive all the time." I teased, glancing around at him and offering a smile, "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but a bit better. I was able to make it to the bathroom on my own, it was just getting back that was an issue." he shrugged.

"I see... Well, with some luck we might be able to get you sat up in a chair in the next few days, and after that maybe even walking around. The question I feel I have to pose is this: what will you do once you can move around propely again?"

"I don't know," the Reaper said honestly, sighing slightly and laying back down, "I don't believe I will be able to return to the Reaper world unless I wish to be arrested for my actions, or worse killed..."

I felt a momentary prang of guilt and my next words spilled from my mouth before I had intended them to, "I apologise for having caused you such distress... Should you require somewhere to stay I am certain the Young Master could be _convinced_ to allow you a more permanent room here as long as you did some chores around the place and for the most part remained out of trouble."

Grell looked up at me with wide eyes and a swide smile appeared on his face, "I... I would like that very much! I am not as clumsy in reality as I was when I was pretending to be a normal butler, I am certain I could offer something to help around the estate!"

"Then it is settled." I nodded before I reached out and tucked a few strands of his red hair behind his ear, once again confused as to the purpose of my actions, however he seemed to appriciate these small gestures, and if they assisted in his healing process, I would continue to... Indulge.


End file.
